Black Hole
Black Hole is a nova shield manufactured by Maliwan. In Borderlands 2, In Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel, Special Shield Effect Always . Pulls nearby enemies towards the wearer when depleted before the nova is triggered. Increased shield capacity and nova damage. Reduced nova radius. Usage & Description The Black Hole is a versatile and strategic shield as its singularity effect is useful for drawing in enemies for a second wind, and can often kill common enemies in a single blast. The Black Hole's singularity can also be used to break enemy attack patterns, drag enemies out of cover and wipe them out with a combination of nova and gunfire before they recover completely from the stun effect, making it a viable offensive shield as well. Notes *The Black Hole pulls enemies towards the wearer when fully depleted. This, combined with one of the highest nova damages in the game, makes it very helpful when fighting mobs. *The Black Hole can spawn with a Maliwan capacitor, which can only grant it shock DOT immuity. *The Black Hole can be extremely effective when used by a Mechromancer investing heavily in the Little Big Trouble tree (specifically Wires Don't Talk, Electrical Burn and Myelin) and Blood Soaked Shields. Once the shield is depleted, the singularity effect will momentarily stun most enemies in the area while pulling them in for its deadly nova blast. A single kill will then recharge the shield to full capacity and allows another nova to be set off immediatly. This strategy is particularly deadly under heavy fire, where the shield will be depleted almost immediately after being recharged. **The Black Hole also makes a good shield for Deathtrap with Gaige's Sharing is Caring skill as the singularity will pull enemies into melee range for Deathtrap. *The Black Hole is also an excellent choice for Krieg as he can enter Buzz Axe Rampage when the shield's singularity effect is triggered, allowing him to easily finish off his enemies without having to run up to them. *The Black Hole's singularity effect can yank the Cara-Van towards the wearer, despite it not being an enemy, and being close to the vehicle when the singularity goes off can cripple the wearer. This doesn't happen with singularity grenades. *In Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel, the Black Hole can be used to great effect by a Doppelganger investing in You Have My Shield. Since each Digi-Jack gets a copy of the shield, a losing battle can be promptly turned on its heel by using the action skill as a deployable minefield of Black Holes. This is also very effective for hit-and-run strategies, as Digi-Jacks automatically die once Jack moves far enough away from them. The latter tactic will however, only trigger the singularity effect. *The Black Hole has some synergy with Maya as pulling enemies near her will make great use of her Blight Phoenix skill. Trivia *The shield's name, flavor text and special effect are a reference to the supposed massive black hole at the center of the Milky Way galaxy; most galaxies are believed to have black holes at their center. fr:Black Hole ru:Генератор черных дыр uk:Сингуляр